poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gridlocked
This is how Gridlocked goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Mac and the villains arriving at LexCorp guard stops them Guard: I'll need to see some I.D. facepalms as he points at the portrait of him Guard: That guy looks taller. pushes the guard out of the way as they enter notices that Rookie is interested in Frost Sinestro: When did Chatterbox get so interested in Frost? Mac Grimborn: He sorta fell in love with her. Sinestro: Why? Mac Grimborn: Because it's just romance stuff. Sinestro: Really? intrigued Tell me more. Mac Grimborn: Sinestro, remember when I told you that I had an interest in Skylor? Sinestro: I remember. Mac Grimborn: sighs I just saw a future of myself and Skylor. enter the tower of LexCorp secretly smirks sees Frost The Rookie: Frost! runs to her looks confused looks at him The Rookie: Are you alright? gets her up Killer Frost: I'm fine. looks at Adam Black Adam: It's as if they were waiting for us. they hear Ultraman Ultraman: Of course we were. turn to the Crime Syndicate Lex Luthor: Ultraman, as arranged. They're all yours. looks shocked Ultraman: Your so-called ally Lex told us you were on your way. Owlman: He said he simply couldn't allow this attack to succeed. Mac Grimborn: Traitor! Superwoman: You did well, Lex. Lex Luthor: My tech can help you find whatever it is you're looking for. In exchange for my share of the Earth when you're done. steps up The Joker: I'd watch him, Ultra-bland. I don't think he can be trusted. throws Joker other villains fall elevator falls unsheathes his sword Black Adam: Well, I came here for a fight! Sinestro: Get them! battle the Crime Syndicate clashes with Sea King fights Owlman Adam throws Ultraman battles Superwoman battles Power Ring Mac overruns Johnny Quick Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot deal with Grid Grid: Grid... Online. knocks down Grid Grid: It is pointless to challenge us. grabs Rookie Grid: Have a nice day. Frost saves Rookie Grid: A temporary setback. Recharge necessary. attacks Grid Grid: Have... a nice... day. explodes Harley, Grundy, and Catwoman deal with Deathstorm Deathstorm: Ha! I always knew Grid was nothing more than scrap metal. You won't deal with ME so easily. Catwoman: Wow. So much for "team spirit". Harley Quinn: Yeah, with friends like those... yadda, yadda, yadda! Solomon Grundy: Grundy not want to be fire man's friend. knocks down Deathstorm Deathstorm: Eh, what happened? is defeated they hear something and the other villains escape Joker stands up The Joker: Right. Now, I wanna have a word with Lex. they see the others battling the Syndicate fights Owlman finds a Boom Tube Lex Luthor: Yes, of course. That makes sense. notices this Ultraman: Luthor! No! Don't touch that. Owlman: You don't know what you're doing! Lex Luthor: Oh, but I do. Using your technology, I'll soon get rid of anyone who opposes my total rule over this planet... hero, or villain! Superwoman: You tricked all of us? looks enraged Lex Luthor: I'm going to get rid of you. Just like you got rid of the Justice League. The Rookie: That's it! You traitor! his powers to tamper with the controls Lex Luthor: No! What are you doing?! looks surprised is still using his powers else flees he traps Joker, Harley, Killer Frost, Rookie, and Mac a fire planet appears looks shocked